


lend each other a hand

by penguins_Little_one



Series: following your lead [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cthulhu Mythos, Dom!Holmes, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, based on the game Sherlock Holmes and the awakened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_Little_one/pseuds/penguins_Little_one
Summary: “We wish to speak with one of your boarders in a very urgent matter. ““Of course darling, how much money do you want to spend?”“Madam, I must protest! It's not what you think and this is extremly urgent and and involves nothing questionable.”“I know all about those “urgent matters” you fellows have to “talk about” with the girls. But unless I see money you best keep moving. At least there are two of you, you could always lend each other a hand.”





	lend each other a hand

This fic is based on the Sherlock Holmes point and click adventures. Do play them all they're fantastic! 

We sit in our apartment, the window open and Holmes is smoking his pipe. It's early in the morning and the dream I had still botheres me. What would have happened if we didn't stop the ritual? Did we really stop it or will the evil come anyway? Sometimes I or Holmes are the ones who jump. All those people, jumping to their death. The madness of their leader. I still wonder if we could have saved someone. It's so frustrating that I can't write about it to get it out of my system. 

Every thought I have since our adventure is twisted and changed by the horror we saw. I don't understand why Holmes is not bothered by it. He seems to be at ease and his depression which usually occurs between cases is not as bad as usual. He seems happy. God, that THING. I will never be able to get it out of my head.

“I wonder why she said that...what she meant by it.” He seems to be so deep in thought, perhaps he doesn't notice that I am still here.  
“What's your opinion on it, Watson?” Holmes' eyes pierce me with a look that's really unsettling.  
“What are you talking about?” I reply startled by his words. My opinion. It's those moments I value the most in our friendship. When he asks for my opinion, challenging me to use his methods. I usually get it wrong or miss something...Do we have a new case?

“Do you remember our last case? There is a small detail that really bothers me. I can't come to a satisfying solution.” It's good that he wants to talk about it, it will calm us both down and maybe the dreams will stop.  
“I am not able to forget it, the more I push it away...” I stop, suddenly embarrassed by my dreams. Holmes will think that I am childish and unprofessional.  
“It's not the case in general that bothers me, Watson. It's something else. Do you remember the lady we talked with on the boat? When we tried to talk to Miss Lucy?” The brothel. Of course, I remember our conversation with her, I can't forget any detail of the case.

“We wish to speak with one of your boarders in a very urgent matter. “  
“Of course darling, how much money do you want to spend?”  
“Madam, I must protest! It's not what you think and this is extremely urgent and involves nothing questionable.”  
“I know all about those “urgent matters” you fellows have to “talk about” with the girls. But unless I see the money you best keep moving. At least there are two of you, you could always lend each other a hand.” 

Of course, I knew what she meant, I just didn't want to talk about it with Holmes. I am not stupid, even though I can't compare with Holmes intellect. Even did it myself a couple of times, not that I would tell him that.  
“So what is the problem, Holmes?” I try to sound nonchalant like I don't already know what he is about to ask.

“What exactly did she mean when she said: we could lend each other a hand? You help me out with my cases all the time, you proved yourself useful in a lot of situations. But that's not what she was referring to.” I hope it's already dark enough, so Holmes can't see how red my face suddenly is.  
“Holmes, it's not important. Forget it.” My hands are sweating and I feel very uncomfortable. I hope I can convince him to talk about something else.

“But I need to know Watson! It had something to do with her profession?” He won't let it go, he's Holmes. He needs knowledge, solutions and puzzles. His thirst for knowledge is what I like about him. He moves closer to me and grins. He knows that I will give in and I hate myself for it. This will change me and maybe it will affect our friendship. He will deduce where I obtained that knowledge. He will know that I have laid with men, that I liked it more than I dare to admit. If there's any chance that he might feel even the slightest attraction to me...

“I have no choice, do I ?!”  
He nods and I try to find words for something that is forbidden to speak of, forbidden to feel and do.  
“Let's say, a man isn't married but still feels the urge to...you know. Be with someone. He can visit an establishment like that lady we talked to owns, or he asks a trusted friend, to use her words: “lend him a hand.”  
“Friends. Like you and me Watson, is that what led her to the conclusion?” My chest hurts and I can't breathe properly. It's hot in here, even with the window open. Like you and me. Did he really just imply what I think he did? 

“Yes. It is forbidden of course, but that hardly stops people from doing it. You just have to be discreet.”  
“What would happen between those friends? Is this a matter of the heart?” His voice is gentle, almost a whisper. His eyes are filled with excitement. How will I survive this?

“It's just touching each other. For most people it's just to get rid of the physical tension, it has nothing to do with love.” I start to shake. What is wrong with me?  
“But it is possible? To have feelings for someone of the same gender as you?” My heart beats so fast it wants to break out of my ribcage.  
Possible. Oh Holmes, If you only knew how deep my admiration for you is...you would call me a fool for having such sentimental thoughts.  
“I guess, not for all man but yes. For some.”  
“I see.” 

He doesn't mention it the rest of the evening or the next morning, day or week.  
Maybe he forgot. I couldn't. Now sometimes my dreams are from a very different nature. Holmes and I, naked in a tight embrace swallowing each other moans and words with kisses. His hand on my prick...Would he be a gentle lover? Do I want him to be gentle? 

“Watson, come over here for a second.”  
“You know I trust you with my life and I hope you reciprocate that trust.”  
“Of course I do.” he takes my hand into his and pulls me closer.  
I need you to lend me a hand.” His lips are against my ear.  
“Would you do that, Watson? Would you help me release tension?” this must be one of my dreams.  
“Holmes...” It was supposed to be a warning but it sounds like a moan.

His arms are around my waist, it reminds me of that one embrace we shared after our first case. He was so close that I could smell him, so warm and I was so happy. I was a broken man when I met him and he offered me a new chance, a new life, a friendship.  
He's so close now and I start to sweat and my heart beats so fast. I am going to die.

“Hush Watson, It's alright my dear. You can say no if anything I do makes you uncomfortable.”  
“Holmes.” It sounds strangled and broken.  
“Shhhh.” I let my head rest on his shoulder. He's so warm and smells so good. Sweet and like tobacco, like Holmes and home. His hands rub my back and he hums some improvised melody and my hands begin to shake.  
“It's alright, Watson. I've got you.” He starts with soft kisses at my temple, my cheek, my nose and the corner of my lips. I close my eyes and our lips meet. This feels right and something breaks loose in me, something that was supposed to be hidden in the darkest corner of my mind.  
His tongue plays with mine and I am sure “lending each other a hand” doesn't involve that kind of kissing if it involves kissing at all. It's so passionate and gentle and I feel light and joyful. I grab Holmes collar pulling him closer wanting more of this, of him. He lets out a soft moan and pushes me away.  
Slowly he leads me to his bedroom closing the door behind us, turning the key around so nobody can disturb us.  
He takes my wrist in his hands and raises them above my head, pins me with his weight against the door.  
“I feel hot.” I press the words out before his mouth is upon mine again.  
“Maybe you will feel better if there aren't so many layers of clothing between us?” His smile is wicked and he's so close. I will never be able to go back to our past of mere companionship, of brief glances when I think he's not looking.  
I don't have the strength to answer him.  
“Let me help you.” I close my eyes again while his long fingers open the buttons of my waistcoat and my shirt. Soon I am naked. He's still clothed and it feels wrong against my sweaty skin. How will I survive this? He pushes me on to the bed, lips on my feverish skin.  
“Holmes, I want to kiss you again.” His face is close to my lips.  
“Ask nicely.” Why does he want me to beg for it?  
“Please Holmes. Please. I want to kiss you, May I?”  
“Yes.” His lips are soft and his mouth opens, our tongues play with each other and my hands try to grab hold but he pushes them away, forces me to lay them on the bed. He is in control like he always is and I follow his lead, like I always do.  
“Stay like this. Behave and you get your reward.”  
He removes his clothes my head turns away from him. It's not that I don't want to see him like this, it's just too much to process.  
“Good boy.” I blush, even though I am hardly young enough to be called that.  
“Here's your reward.”  
He touches me and he whispers encouragements and praises and it is too hot. He's too close....but it feels amazing. I try to move my hands again, I want to touch him, I need to...  
“ I am afraid they have to stay where they are. Or I have to tie them.” He chuckles softly. I blush so deeply that I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.  
“You would like that.” It's not a question. It's a deduction and I feel a little embarrassed.  
I try to obey but I want to touch him so badly.  
He takes my hands and lays them together at their wrists, he kisses them before he ties them together with his belt.  
I don't feel trapped but I struggle, try to get my hands free because it feels good to push against it, to feel the restraint. I can't fall apart.  
His hand moves down my chest and he touches me again.  
“Holmes.”  
“My Watson.” I hardly notice what happens next. He kisses me with so much passion and dares I say it. Love.  
“Holmes.” It seems to be the only word I know. The only word that matters and is necessary. That expresses everything that I feel.  
He kisses me again.  
I don't want him to be gentle. Not now. He bites down on my lips and I moan, loud and his hand moves away from my cock to pinch my nipple. His nails scratch along my torso and the mixture of his gentle kisses and the pain drives me mad. He pushes me onto my side and tells me to be quiet. My hips push up, searching for friction which earns me a slap across my butt.  
“Behave yourself!” His voice sounds strict but not angry.  
His lips kiss my prick, his hands move to my butt and he swallows me down. His mouth is wet, warm and I really want to stop pushing into it but I can't stop myself from doing so. He slaps my butt again and I try to give up control.  
“You're mine.” he whispers and strokes me again, now that my prick is covered with his saliva it is a bit easier and I fear that I will come soon.  
“It's alright.” he says his lips are touching my hips while his strokes become faster and I want to cover my mouth but my hands are still tied and...  
He unties my hand and they eagerly seek permission to touch him.  
“Can I touch you?”  
“yes.” He feels warm and soft. So perfect.  
“You're mine.” he growls again.  
“I was always yours.” We kiss again and his prick pushes eagerly into my fist.  
“You're beautiful.” I do mean it.  
With the other hand I hold on to his neck and it only takes three more strokes...  
“I love you.” He moans. I start to cry, I didn't want to but I can't stop. I sob and cry and Holmes holds me, tries to soothe me.  
“Shhhh. What's wrong, my dear?” I can't tell him. After half an hour I am finally able to stop.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I hide my face in his chest and whisper.  
“I love you too. You're my whole world but I still have these nightmares about the last case. It's so embarrassing, Holmes. You must think that I am a fool and...”  
“Never, John. I would never think that. I am sorry that I didn't want to talk about it. Actually, I was hoping that if I try to talk about a more positive aspect of our adventure it would help. I wanted to make you happy.” I kiss his cheek and he strokes my hair and I start to feel better.  
“Did you...do....with someone else what we just did?” My voice sounds a little shy.  
“Not really John. There were men I fancied but I never dared to act on my affection for them. Then you entered my life and became my world, my focus. Your admiration and your praise pushed me to new limits. I deduced some things about you but I wasn't sure. I was waiting for an opportunity to prove that I was right. Your reaction was the final proof. It still took some days to develop enough courage to ask you. But I am glad I did.”  
“So it was just a test? You knew what she was talking about?”  
“Yes. I hope you can forgive me, you always do.” I just nod.  
“And then....” I blush. I can't talk about it.  
“Oh, I deduced long ago that you liked it when I give you orders. You like to serve and pain if it doesn't hurt too much arouses you, so I tried to go along with that. You look really beautiful when you are tied up I must say.” He grins and I kiss him again.  
“Thank you, Holmes.”  
“You're welcome, my dear. If you want I have more ideas that go in a similar direction. Would you like that?”  
“Yes, Holmes. I would.”  
He sighs.  
“I can hear Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs.” 

We eat in silence and it's almost like nothing happened between us. Holmes eats everything that's on his plate and it makes me very happy. I am unsure what kind of rules this new relationship involves. How often does he want to sleep with me? Does he want affection and hugs or kisses outside of the bedroom? It bothers me that we are limited to our flat and that I can't walk with him hand in hand and kiss him on the street when we walk together. To show the world how proud I am to be the man he chose to be his friend, companion and lover.  
After I am finished with eating I try to think about something to do until I go to bed, but Holmes has other plans.  
“On your knees, John.” he whispers in my ear.  
“Yes, Holmes.”


End file.
